


The Duvet Dictatorship

by Rinielle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is a blanket thief, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinielle/pseuds/Rinielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Grantaire is cold, Enjolras is a monopoliser of blankets and these two things are almost certainly related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duvet Dictatorship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Enjoltaire Week 2016 - Theme: Liberate.

As he slowly rose to consciousness Grantaire realised blearily that he was cold. No wait. Fuck cold, even cold would be nice right now, comfortable even, he was freezing! He came awake very suddenly and curled in on himself, his body shaking, his toes and fingers felt like they’d abandoned him and left icicles in their place like he wouldn’t notice the difference. Which was weird for two reasons: One, it was the middle of summer. Two, he had an amazing 13.5 TOG, down filled duvet that was probably the biggest extravagance he had ever allowed himself to have but, he reasoned, worth it to never have to feel like he felt right now. Which was fucking freezing. 

He opened his eyes, hoping to find his wonderful extravagance had just slipped to the floor and blinked. This was not his room. His eyes caught a familiar red jacket hanging on an unfamiliar wardrobe and he remembered. This was Enjolras’ room. 

He’d stayed late last night, loitered around until the last of their friends had filtered out of the apartment, if they noticed none of them said anything. He was grateful for that. What he and Enjolras had was new, and he was still having trouble believing it was real. They’d watched another film together and then Enjolras had asked him to stay. In fact he’d almost told him to do so. 

“You should stay,” he’d said, bluntly. But there had been a gentle flush to his cheeks and Grantaire knew that really, he was asking.

When they’d first gone to bed all things had been equal. Now? Grantaire turned over and sure enough, there was his boyfriend, burrowed deep with the covers wrapped tightly around him. A gentle buzzing and a cold breeze from above told him the air conditioning had come on automatically at some point. He frowned, half annoyed and half charmed. He really did look adorable, blond curls fanned out around him, only the top half of his face even visible in the mound of blanket. Adorable or not though, Grantaire was not willing to freeze to death.

“Grantaire,” his name from Enjolras’ mouth was sleep slurred and normally he might find that adorable, but he was still intent on his mission. “What’re you doing?”

“I am liberating your duvet!” he said, tugging hard and getting a corner free, Enjolras blinked up at him sleepily and said “Huh?”

“I am freeing this blanket from your sleep tyranny. I am redistributing the wealth of this bed. I am putting an end to your duvet dictatorship,”

That seemed to wake Enjolras up, and his eyes ran swiftly over Grantaire sitting completely bare in front of him and then down to himself buried in the duvet. He let out a distressed “Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” and made a hurried attempt to relinquish the covers. Too hurried, and clearly not aware of just how tangled he had become. A few moments later he rolled right off the bed and landed with a a ‘thunk’ on the floor. Grantaire was left sat alone, and still shivering, on the bed above.

“Ow,” said Enjolras from below.

“You okay?” Grantaire asked.

“Yes…” came the slow reply, “The uh… the duvet broke most of the fall,” and Grantaire couldn’t help it, he dissolved into helpless laughter. He was still laughing when Enjolras popped back up, finally free of the duvet and looking thoroughly sheepish. 

He pulled the duvet up and offered it to Grantaire, who took it gratefully and wrapped himself in it, it was still warm from being wrapped so completely around Enjolras, whom, Grantaire knew from experience practically radiated heat. Enjolras, who was still standing awkwardly by the bed. 

“Not exactly the best trial run huh,” he said, shifting on his feet, and Grantaire stopped laughing and smiled at him instead, opening out the duvet and gesturing for him to get inside.

“It could have gone better yes, but, we’ll find a way to make it work,” Enjolras crawled back under the covers and Grantaire let them drop, “I guess,” he said as they both settled back down, edging slightly closer to his boyfriend “If you’re going to monopolise the blankets I’ll just have to monopolise you,” that made Enjolras smile, and he shifted closer to tuck himself into Grantaire’s body.

A moment later he recoiled, almost falling off the bed again, “Shit Grantaire you’re freezing!” and Grantaire laughed again.

They had to wait until Grantaire swore he had warmed back up before Enjolras would leave his side of the bed again. The next time they woke they were tangled in each other instead.

**Author's Note:**

> My genuine inspiration for this is the air conditioning in my office. Which sneaks up on me until I can't type because i'm so cold.
> 
> Come see me on tumblr: revenjolras


End file.
